


Rightist unity

by brightfuture



Series: Shawties [4]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: Nazi meets Hoppean.
Relationships: authright/hoppean
Series: Shawties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Rightist unity

**Author's Note:**

> The second trumpet for the day of reckoning.

Ancapistan was large. Commie and Nazi had to stay for the night in one of Ancap’s luxury hotels. The roads of Ancapistan were shit and covered in homeless people, and he felt like with every breath he’d inhaled a lit cigarette whole, but the luxury hotel was grand and gorgeous, he’d give Ancap that much.

The hotel had a bar. He’d asked Commie to join him for a drink, but Commie hated being stuck in this place and wanted to participate in it as little as possible, so Nazi was headed there on his own.

He spotted another figure when he arrived at the bar, sitting on the other end. The strangely dressed, black-haired man was hunched over and muttering to himself, playing with his drink. Nazi, not wanting to be alone for tonight, decided to join him. He sat down in the barstool next to the man, who didn’t seem to notice him. He cleared his throat.

“Hello,” he began. The man looked up at him; his eyes were sunken and circled by dark blue eye bags. The man looked him up and down in a way that made Nazi feel like he was being scanned.

“What’s up,” the man finally said, “I’m Hoppean.”

“I’m Nazi.”

Hoppean’s eyes went wide and he spun around on the chair, spreading his legs wide, one on either side of the barstool, looking directly at Nazi. Nazi felt a little taken aback, a little alarmed, perhaps he should run.

“You’re Nazi? Oh man, I really look up to your stuff. I mean, I know your name is short for National Socialism, two things I quite oppose, but fascism is really onto something with the whole removing-undesirables thing you’ve got going,” he rambled.

“Well,” Nazi said, humbled by the sudden unexpected praise, “I’m not married to socialism, quite the opposite, in fact, I hate those guys. We just put socialism in the name to get a good reputation amongst the socialist movement that was taking over Europe at the time. Fascism can work with most economic models.”

“Really?” Hoppean’s eyes lit up, accompanied by the grin of a hungry dog.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve been thinking since we entered this place, capitalism seems like quite the ideal. It benefits the right people, while neglecting and suffocating those who deserve it. It allows for easy exploitation of the weak by the strong. I wholly respect this place you’ve built, though it could do with some general city repair.”

“You’re staying at this hotel, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I live right around the corner, come home to mine and let me offer you something to drink, I have some decades old whiskey, if that sounds like your style.”

This sudden stop at Ancapistan seemed like it was going to be a lot more fun than he’d expected.

Soon they were in Hoppean’s penthouse, overlooking the glorious city of Ancapistan, thoroughly intoxicated. Nazi stood looking through the wall-length windows and clutching a bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, Hoppean,” he said, turning around so fast his hat flew off and across the room, “tell me what exactly you do with the coloureds and the queers.”

He joined Hoppean on the large couch as the man spoke.

“I have signs that line my private property which say “No beggars, bums, homeless, but also no homosexuals, drug users, Jews, Moslems, Germans, or Zulus.” If they trespass I can shoot them without violating the NAP, since they violated it first. I’ve made it very clear that they’re not welcome here, and thus, if they choose to come bother me anyway, I will fuck them up.”

Hoppean made two fists with the fire of insanity in his eyes. Nazi found himself closer than he remembered getting, a strangely very turned on by the shameless- no, _proud_ discrimination on display.

“Dead God, listening to you is so refreshing in this world of woke capitalist bullshit.”

Hoppean threw his head back violently, his eyes rolling back so far his irises disappeared.

“Don’t get me _started_ on the fucking liberals.”

“The _liberals_ ,” Nazi hissed. Then he thought. “You know, Hoppean, I wish you’d joined the centricide instead of Ancap. I think you and I could’ve done some great things together. I feel like…, okay, not to be all weak and emotional here, but I feel like you understand me like none of the other’s do.”

Hoppean sat back up and leant aggressively forward towards Nazi.

“I feel the same way. Like, I feel like you understand me. The others all shrug me off, call me racist, say I shouldn’t put my personal values before profit, but you _understand_ me.”

And suddenly, to his own shock and dismay, Nazi flung himself forward to close those last few inches between the two of them, embracing Hoppean in a degenerate and sick kiss. And Hoppean returned the favour, pushing his lips against Nazi’s in rhythm.

The two men quickly tore apart from each other, panting in panic and arousal.

“We never speak of this again.”

“This never happened.”

The two men nodded, then collided back into each other with passion Nazi knew he’d regret and repress in the morning.


End file.
